pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Pikmin 3 Voyage Log
The Pikmin 3 Voyage Log is a daily log typed by one of the three main explorers of Pikmin 3. Much like Olimar's Voyage Log from Pikmin, they can detail events that occur during the day. They are different for each player as it is written according to what was done or accomplished. If no significant events are accomplished during the day, a random entry from a list of several filler entries and miscellaneous entries are chosen. Specific days Before the adventure started "PNF-404, here we come! The SPERO’s data indicates unlimited food resources! I can’t wait to see the look on everyone’s faces when we bring unlimited food back to Koppai! Wow! My first trip to another planet and I’ll be saving my home, too! My whole body is shaking with excitement…or space sickness. I’m not sure which it is. Either way, I have a landing to prepare for!" - Alph First day NTSC "We're shipwrecked on this planet! Some creatures called Pikmin helped me find the S.S. Drake, but our cosmic-drive key is nowhere to be found! We won't be going anywhere without that… Luckily, I made contact with Brittany, and will set out to find her tomorrow. When I took off in the ship, the Onion took flight as well. Odd… but amazing!" ''- Alph PAL "''Here we are, shipwrecked! Now we’ll never get all of the planet’s food! I made it back to the SS drake with the help of some strange creatures called Pikmin, but the cosmic drive key was nowhere to be found! Luckily, I was able to contact Brittany and will head out to meet up with her tomorrow. When I took off in the ship, the Pikmin’s Onion followed along. Odd…but amazing!" - Alph Last day (perfect ending) "Our mission is over, and we have managed to retrieve all of the edible matter available in this planet’s explorable areas! We shall return to Koppai with our heads held high. Strangely Louie, the other Hocotatian we saved, is nowhere to be found. I thought he’d boarded the SS drake with us, but maybe we left without him? Still, from what we’ve seen, he’ll be OK wherever he is…" - Alph First days Failed to locate Brittany "I wasn’t able to locate Brittany, so the search for edible matter must wait. Finding her must be my top priority! Poor Brittany, she must be completely starving by now…and knowing her, she won’t be very happy about that fact!" - Alph Failed to locate Brittany the next day "Still no Brittany…and somehow, I’ve eaten the last of my food already. Sometimes I wonder why we Koppaites can’t manage to control our appetites better. But if I think about it for long, my tummy starts rumbling and… Well anyway, tomorrow I’ll ''widen my search'. With any luck, I’ll find something. Maybe something juicy and delicious…''" - Alph Located Brittany "Today I managed to communicate with Brittany. She said she’d just been taking a nap. I wish I could be that calm right now. There’s so much I can learn from Brittany. Maybe I’ll try some breathing exercises… Kind of hard to do in this helmet, though." - Alph Ran out of food and didn't reunite with Brittany. "My food is somehow…gone! I knew I should have packed more food for the trip! I hope I can retrieve the giant fruit that Brittany found. I also hope it turns out to be OK for us to eat. And I really, really, really hope it turns out to be tasty. I’ll try to get it back to the ship tomorrow for proper analysis (and tasting!)." - Alph Located a first fruit "I may have discovered a food source! I won’t know for certain until I get the ''giant fruit' back to the Drake for analysis, but it looks promising. A big, juicy slice of hope for Koppai!" - Alph Recovered the first fruit "''According to the Drake’s equipment, the fruit I brought back is edible! What a relief. It means we can store the juice for our own food supply. Not only that, but we can also take the seeds back home and use them to produce more fruit. The more seeds we take home, the more people we’ll be able to save on Koppai!" - Alph Recovered the first fruit and discovered Rock Pikmin "Back on board, we ran some analysis on the piece of fruit we retrieved and found it ''suitable for Koppaite consumption. There’s got to be more where that came from! Also, it looks like the hard-bodied'' Rock Pikmin will be joining the gang, which is a reason to be cheerful. I’m sure that with their help I’ll be able to reach Brittany." - Alph Ran out of food but located Brittany "My food is somehow…gone! I knew I should have packed more food for the trip! I hope I can retrieve the giant fruit that Brittany found. I also hope it turns out to be OK for us to eat. And I really, really, really hope it turns out to be tasty. I’ll try to get it back to the ship tomorrow for proper analysis (and tasting!)." - Alph Reunited with Brittany "I’ve finally reunited with Brittany, one of my shipmates. Since she’s a botanist, she’ll be making reports on the food we gather. She’s also in charge of rationing out our daily food supply, which is depleting unusually fast, now I think about it. Hmm, I’ll have to keep an eye on her…" - Alph Reunited with Brittany and recovered the first fruit "Back on board, we ran some analysis on the piece of fruit we retrieved and found it suitable for Koppaite consumption. There’s got to be more where that came from! Reuniting with Brittany, finding fruit… It’s still early days, but things look to be taking a turn for the better!" - Alph Red and Rock Onions merged together "It looks like the Onions take to the air when the sun sets. This must be a defense mechanism against nocturnal predator. When the Drake took off I was surprised to see the Red Pikmin and Rock Pikmin Onion combine. Maybe differences in type don’t matter much to Pikmin? They certainly make a good team." - Alph Significant Plot Events Defeated Armored Mawdad NTSC "Thanks to the Rock Pikmin, we managed to defeat the giant centipede. We found a mysterious communication device inside its belly. I’m unsure of its origins, but my keen engineer’s eye says it’s from an advanced civilization. I’ll see if I can confirm this once I get it back to the S.S. Drake." - Alph PAL "Thanks to the Rock Pikmin, we managed to defeat the giant creature. We found a mysterious communication device inside its belly. I'm unsure of its origins, but my keen engineer's eye says it's from an advanced civilization. I'll see if I can confirm this once I get it back to the S.S. Drake." - Alph Retrieved Data Glutton NTSC "We recovered the communications device that was inside the Armored Mawdad. According to Alph, this device contains parts that may expand the Drake's communications range. I've never seen him so excited! '' ''I'm more than happy to write today's report while Alph examines the device. Sometimes he can be so diligent!" - Brittany PAL "We recovered the communications device that was inside the Armoured Mawdad. According to Alph, this device contains parts that may expand the Drake's communications range. I've never seen him so excited. He can't tear himself away from the thing! I'm more than happy to write today's report while Alph examines the device. Sometimes he can be so diligent!" - Brittany Reunited with Brittany in Distant Tundra NTSC "We finally completed the bridge over to the other shore! And Brittany discovered a type of Yellow Pikmin! Besides their big ears, I'm excited to find out what other unique characteristics they possess! I'll have to observe them closely… Good thing they're so cute to look at! Whew! What a day!" - Alph PAL "We finally managed to get a bridge built between the ship's landing sport and the opposite shore. I wonder if the Yellow Pikmin that Brittany discovered have any unique characteristics besides their big ears? We'll have to observe them closely." - Alph Defeated Vehemoth Phosbat NTSC "Thanks to the Yellow Pikmin, we were able to defeat the Vehemoth Phosbat! And, much to everyone's surprise, we found our captain inside the beast! Wow! '' ''And can you believe our luck? He found a data file from someone named Olimar…who has our cosmic-drive key! But where in the world is this Olimar? Where?! We need that key!" - Alph PAL "Thanks to the Yellow Pikmin, we managed to defeat a Vehemoth Phosbat. And, much to our surprise, we found our Captain inside the beast! I'm amazed that he was able to stay alive in the stomach of such a hideous monster. That's a true hero for you! I wanted to hug him, but the smell put me off a bit." - Alph Defeated Sandbelching Meerslug and Retrieved Folded Data Glutton NTSC "We showd that beastly Meerslug who was boss and retrieved the communication device without incident. '' ''Alph is working on incorporating the device's transmitter into the Drake's communication systems. '' ''The creatures on this planet will eat anything! What gluttons. '' ''I'm glad we Koppaites aren't like that…" - Charlie PAL "We managed to retrieve the communications device that the enormous creature swallowed. Alph is working hard on incorporating parts of it into the Drake's communications system. Well, it seems as if the greedy creatures on this planet will swallow just about anything…including us, if we're not careful." - Charlie Made Contact with Louie NTSC "We've made contact with the mysterious Captain Olimar. This is the Hocotatian who we believe has been providing us with the data memos! It looks like he is in danger, though. If something happens to him, we may lose our cosmic-drive key for good! Time to call in the Koppai cavalry!" - Alph PAL "We've made contact with the mysterious Captain Olimar. That's the Hocotation we believe has been providing us with the data memos. It looks like he may be in danger, though. If something happens to him, we could lose our cosmic drive key for good. We have to help him!" - Alph Rescued Louie NTSC "We finally managed to rescue Captain Olimar, but his suit has put him in a state of deep sleep. All we can do is wait for him to wake up. '' ''No sign of the cosmic-drive key, either. I guess we'll use this time to relax for a bit and get some rest… Not the best day." - Alph PAL "We finally managed to rescue Captain Olimar, but he wasn't moving at all. It seems his suit has put him in a state of deep sleep, and all we can do is wait for him to wake up. No sign of the cosmic drive key, either." - Alph Activated Blue Onion NTSC "The blue Onion was only able to produce a single Blue Pikmin. I wonder if that took its last bit of strength. Thank goodness we were able to dig the Onion out. The Blue Pikmin may very well have been on the verge of extinction!" '' - Alph PAL ''"The Blue Onion only managed to produce a single Blue Pikmin. I wonder if it took its last bit of strength. If we hadn't got this Onion out, the Blue Pikmin may very well have ended up extinct!" - Alph Captured Louie from Mireclops NTSC "We managed to capture the thief Olimar, that Hocotatian who had been eluding us. We retrieved our stolen food supplies, but boy, was Brittany upset, and rightly so! After we all calmed down a bit, I started thinking that there is something fishy going on here… We need to get to the bottom of things…" - Alph PAL "We've finally managed to capture that thieving Hocotation, Olimar, and have retrieved our stolen food supplies from him. This has improved Brittany's mood to no end! Still though, what was Olimar's objective? What was he doing in this area? I saw what looked to be a broken-down spaceship nearby… Tonight's job? Find out the truth!" - Alph Landed in Formidable Oak but Didn't Find Olimar PAL "The Hocotation wasn't Captain Olimar after all! Apparently, his name is Louie. He claims to know the whereabouts of the real Captain Olimar, who he says is currently in a perilous situation. With no other leads to the cosmic drive key, we have no choice other than to put our trust in him." - Alph Rescued Olimar but Didn't Trigger Plasm Wraith Chase PAL "We found Captain Olimar! …Again! We're pretty sure it's the real one this time. He wasn't responsive, but his vital signs are good. I hope he's OK. He's our last hope for finding the cosmic drive key now." - Alph Rescued Olimar and Trigged Plasm Wraith Chase NTSC "In our attempt to rescue Captain Olimar, we encountered a mysterious life-form that really seemed to have it in for him. It seems strange that this being would be targeting a Hocotation… Maybe we can find some answers when we get Captain Olimar back to the Drake." - Alph PAL "In our attempt to rescue Mr Olimar, we encountered a mysterious life form. For some reason, it really seemed to have it in for Olimar. Why was it after him, I wonder? Maybe we can find some answers when we get him back to the Drake." - Alph Collected All Fruit NTSC "We've completed our mission and harvested all of the edible matter from this planet. Everyone on Koppai will be so happy to— Oh, but now I'm getting ahead of myself! We still need to get the cosmic-drive key! Let's track that thing down and be on our way!" - Brittany PAL "We've completed our mission and harvested all of the edible matter from this planet. Everyone on Koppai will be so happy to- Oh, but now I'n getting ahead of myself! We still need to find the cosmic drive key! Let's track that thing down and be on our way!" - Brittany Entries Regarding Captain Olimar Alien Contact "Based on the contents of the data file we recieved from the Captain, it seems that our cosmic-drive key is in the possession of a Hocotatian. Looks like we're going to make alien contact! The advice in the Drake's expedition manual regarding talking with aliens is, "Be nice." I think I can manage that." '' - Alph Enviornment Throwing Leaders ''"The terrain of this planet is wonderfully varied. A couple of times already, I thought we were at a dead end, only to find a way forward by throwing a crew member! It's almost like the planet is testing my ability to solve problems creatively! I know it doesn't matter who I throw, but I always choose Alph. You should never throw away the things you love…" '' - Charlie Beauty of Nature NTSC ''"I gotta say, the plants on this planet are… evocative! Real evocative, yep! '' ''The leaves changing colors, the smells– it's all evocative of times past… Times lost. Times lost out there in space, with… things like water and stirring nostalgia and tickling sensibilities and whatnot. It all lets a Koppaite forget about the battle for just '– I've been hanging out with Alph for too long…"'' - Charlie PAL "The natural landscapes of this planet have much to offer a man of refined aesthetic tastes such as myself. Being such an experienced ranger, I've travelled all over the galaxy and seen many an interesting sight, but I must admit that the plants and flowers here have moved me in a way that, even with my considerable powers of expression, I find difficult to describe." - Charlie'' '' Pikmin Information Red Pikmin NTSC "After observing the Red Pikmin, I've come to the conclusion that they are fully resistant to fire. '' ''They also appear to be extremely ferocious fighters, despite their appearance. They remind me of the captain, in that way." - Alph PAL "Red Pikmin are fully flame-resistant, which mean that they can handle fiery environments with ease. Furthermore, you might not think it to look at them, but they attack with great ferocity and are very useful in a fight. In that respect, they’re pretty similar to the Captain!" - Alph Rock Pikmin NTSC "Rock Pikmin are as hard as rocks, so they do a lot of damage when thrown directly at a target. Considering how desne and chunky thier bodies are, their legs are surprisingly slender. How they manage to support themselves is a mystery to me!" '' - Brittany PAL "''I’ve been observing the Rock Pikmin, and it appears that they are capable of delivering quite a powerful blow when thrown directly at a target. Considering how dense and chunky their bodies are, their legs are surprisingly slender. How they manage to support themselves is a mystery to me!" - Brittany Yellow Pikmin NTSC "Fascinating! The Yellow Pikmin actually have a lower body density and can thus be thrown higher than other Pikmin! '' ''This is in addition to their ability to manipulate electricity and the appearance of their adorably large ears." - Brittany PAL "Fascinating! Yellow Pikmin actually have lighter bodies than other types of Pikmin and can thus be thrown higher. Incidentally, their ability to handle electricty appears to be entirely unrelated to their delightfully large ears."'' - Brittany Winged Pikmin NTSC ''"After observing these Winged Pikmin, my conclusion is that they are not very effective in combat. '' ''However, since they possess the ability to fly, they can be extremely useful for accomplishing certain tasks. I will keep an eye out for any opportunities to utilize their unique ability." - Brittany PAL "Having observed the Winged Pikmin in action, I have to conclude that combat is not their strong point. However, since they possess the ability to fly, they can be extremely useful for accomplishing certain tasks. I will have to keep and eye out for any opportunities to utilise this unique ability." - Brittany Blue Pikmin NTSC "Careful observation of the Blue Pikmin has revealed that they have the ability to swim as well as attack in the water! The way they open their mouths is so cute, but I think that is their way of extracting oxygen from the water. '' ''There appear to be openings on their cheeks that resemble gills." - Brittany PAL "Careful observation of the Blue Pikmin has revealed that they have the ability to swim as well as attack in the water! The way they open their mouths makes them look like they're laughing - it's very cut but in actual fact I think that this 'laughter' is the Blue Pikmin using their gills to breathe underwater." - Brittany Bomb Rocks "That strange rock the Pikmin picked up… I'm not sure what it's made of, but a powerful energy can be felt emanating from its cracks. It seems likeky that a sufficient impact would cause an explosion of energy. Used properly, rocks of this type could be powerful weapons, but they could also do us some harm. A double-edged sword to be sure…" - Alph Drowning "Even Pikmin that are drowing in the water and panicking will try to return to their leader when whistled at. '' ''If I see other Pikmin who are panicking, I should probably keep my calm and try whistling at them. " - Alph Nectar "It's hard to tell what goes on inside the head of a Pikmin. Sometimes, they seem to behave in an almost trancelike state. The yellow nectar is definetly a big hit with them, though! They don't have eyes for anything else when that stuff is around! They were so happy after gorging themselves on it… '' ''I miss my family." - Brittany Ultra-Sipcy Spray "When sprayed with the Ultra-Spicy Spray, the Pikmin's movements became more brisk than usual and they became incredibly eager. Secretly, I tried spraying it on the captain as an experiment, but it had no effect in particular… Unfortunately, I reckon it's not effective on Koppaites." - Brittany Pikmin Development "The leaf on a Pikmin's jead can develop into a bud or a flower. '' ''It appears that if Pikmin sprouts are left in the ground, these leavels will develop over time. This is very much like a plant, and yet once they are plucked out of the ground, they have eyes and limbs like the cutest creatures ever! '' ''So fascinating!" - Brittany Enemy Information Armored Mawdad "We encountered some sort of gigantic centipede lying in wait in a dimly-lit cave. Attacks from the Red Pikmin seem to have no hope of getting through the monster’s crystal exoskeleton. The mysterious signal is coming from inside it – but why? I’m afraid that the only way to find out is by defeating this creature." - Alph Miscellaneous Hocotatians (PAL) "Hocotatians. According to my Grandpa they're a very advanced civilization. They apparently have a highly refined taste for the arts, and he told me that many of them love to collect ancient artwork and artefacts. Perhaps the Hocotatians who's been leaving notes on this planet came here in search of that kind of treasure?" ''- Alph Rubber Ducky ''"In the darkness of space, '' ''You are my light; With the strength that you give, I continue the fight. With a friend such as you, I count myself lucky You are my sword and my sheild, My true Rubber Ducky." ''- Charlie Certain Conditions Met An Ode to Captain Charlie ''"O Captain Charlie, Where could you be? Can you control your appetite? Will you teach me? For many years, I've seen you as a mentor. O Captain Charlie, I really need to work on my rhyming." ''- Alph'' '''(Note: Will only show up after re-uniting Brittany, but before finding Charlie.) Filler Entries NTSC "Today is Day (day number) of our mission. We've gathered (number of fruit gathered) pieces of fruit. This planet boats a stunning variety of fruits- each one more delicious than the last! '' ''Some types are tart enough to pucker your face inside out, while others are sweet enough to pop your eyeballs right out of your head! Those are highly unscientific descriptions of tastiness. '' - Brittany PAL ''"Today is Day (day number) of our mission, and so far we've gathered (number of fruit gathered) pieces of fruit. This planet boats a stunning variety of fruit, each one seemingly more delicious than the last. Some types are tart enough to pucker your face inside-out while others are sweet enough to pop your eyeballs right our of your head! Those are highly unscientific description of tastiness." - BrittanyCategory:Pikmin 3